black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Stay (Japanese ver.)
"Stay" (Japanese: 滞在, taizai) is the Japanese version of the song "Stay" by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the fourth track in the Japanese debut mini-album BlackPink, the groups first Japanese repackage mini-album Re: BLACKPINK and the groups first Japanese studio album BLACKPINK In You Area. Audio Spotify Lyrics |-| Japanese= 不器用なその言葉で不意に傷ついて ごめんねも何もなくひとりで自分励まして 今日もまた戻ってはこないかと不安で I just want you to stay この頃慣れてきたよその無口な態度に そろそろ別れようと鏡に呟くの 私がいて当たり前で 君らしいね だけど stay stay stay with me 切なく流れるメロディー こんなに泣かせるのに その香りは甘い felony でもまだ大好きで この真っ暗な空に吸い込まれちゃう前に ねぇお願いだからそばからもう離れないでよ どうしても君じゃなきゃ駄目なの そばにいて stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala 永遠ではなくてもいいから そばにいて stay with me I said I wanted you to stay but you're always leavin' Never tell me where, never tell me what's the reason When you're gone I can't tell if my heart's even beatin' Sometimes I think it's just for you that I live and breath in So stay, I know you gotta be tired When the night gets dark Iemme be your fire In the world full of lies, my only truth is you Here's a letter from me to you 切なく流れるメロディー こんなに泣かせるのに その香りは甘い felony でもまだ大好きで この真っ暗な空に吸い込まれちゃう前に ねぇお願いだからそばからもう離れないでよ どうしても君じゃなきゃ駄目なの そばにいて stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala 永遠ではなくてもいいから そばにいて stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala 永遠ではなくてもいいから そばにいて stay with me |-| Romanization = bukiyou na sono kotoba de fui ni kizu tsuite gomen ne mo nanimo naku hitori de jibun hage mashite kyoumo mata modottewakonaika to fuande I just want you to stay konogoro narete kita yo sono mukuchina taidoni soro-soro wakareyou to kagami ni tsubuyaku no watashi ga ite atarimaede kimirashī ne dakedo stay stay with me setsunaku nagareru MERODII kon'nani nakaseru no ni sono kaori wa amai felony demo mada daisukide kono makkurana sora ni suikomarechau maeni ne onegaidakara soba kara mō hanarenaide yo dōshitemo kimijanakya damena no soba ni ite stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala eiende wanakute mo īkara soba ni ite stay with me I said I wanted you to stay but you're always leavin' Never tell me where, never tell me what's the reason When you're gone I can't tell if my heart's even beatin' Sometimes I think it's just for you that I live and breath in So stay, I know you gotta be tired When the night gets dark Iemme be your fire In the world full of lies, my only truth is you Here's a letter from me to you setsunaku nagareru MERODII kon'nani nakaseru no ni sono kaori wa amai felony demo mada daisukide kono makkurana sora ni suikomarechau maeni ne onegaidakara soba kara mō hanarenaide yo dōshitemo kimijanakya damena no soba ni ite stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala eiende wanakute mo īkara soba ni ite stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala eiende wanakute mo īkara soba ni ite stay with me |-| English = So easily, with harsh words You put scars in my heart Without even saying sorry Again, I’m comforting myself Always nervous If you’re gonna leave me I just want you to stay In your expressionless face That’s getting more and more dull I whisper to the mirror, Let’s slowly let this go You take me for granted But that’s you But still, stay stay stay with me This sad melody resembles you It makes me cry eh eh Your scent is a sweet felony I hate you so much but i love you Before the dark night traps me in Don’t leave me Do you still love me? If you feel the same Don’t leave today Don’t ask why it has to be you Just stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala I don’t expect a lot right now Just stay with me There’s nothing more I want now I can’t even tell if my heart is beating Rather than forceful conversations with others I’d rather be in awkward silence with you So stay, wherever that may be Sometimes, when darkness comes, I’ll be your fire In this world that is a lie the only truth, it’s you This a letter from me to you This sad melody resembles you It makes me cry eh eh Your scent is a sweet felony I hate you so much but i love you Before the dark night traps me in Don’t leave me Do you still love me? If you feel the same Don’t leave today Don’t ask why it has to be you Just stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala I don’t expect a lot right now Just stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala I don’t expect a lot right now Just stay with me Video Gallery Trivia *Stay is the fourth Japanese song released by BLACKPINK. *In this song Lisa and Jennie's raps are in English. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Japanese songs Category:2017 releases Category:2018 releases